Adamantium Kiss
by Steele Xeno
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries, so please just read the first chapter and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Adamantium Kiss**

**I don't own anything. X-Men Films and characters are owned by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Comics **

**Author's Notes at the end to explain some things, oh and this is a pretty long chapter so you know just warning y'all in advance. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Upstate New York, Marty's Rage Cage.

Thursday, December 20th 2007 -

Logan or as he's known to the world as Wolverine, has just finished his last cage fight of the night. As he walks out of the cage he is greeted by the owner, a balding man who appears to be at least forty years of age, and has a nice roll of fifties in his hands."Here you go Wolverine, your cut of the money." "Thanks Marty" says Logan while grabs the money and puts it in the back pocket of his jeans.

As they start walking back to the bar Logan lights up a cigar and then sits on a bar-stool."Give me a shot of rum, will ya Marty." Marty nods and goes to pour a shot of rum. As he comes to put the shot glass down Logan's nose flairs with the familiar scent of his favorite drink."Here you go." He downs the shot and asks for another one. When Marty hands him another shot he curiously asks, "You sure you have to go tomorrow? You usually stay for the Christmas rush of assholes and tough guys trying to prove something."

Logan grins at his friend's thoughts on the upcoming holiday season. "Sorry, but this year I have somewhere important to be, maybe next year." Marty thinks on friend's words and soon remembers the stories he's been told. "Oh yeah, that school that you're always going on about. You must have someone important there." Logan thinks about for a second before answering "Yeah, I made a promise to her two years ago, and she's probably the one person I would never try to disappoint." The middle aged man sees a twinkle in Logan's eye as he answers the question and grins at the side of his friend that he could only guess very few people get to see.

"Oh, it's a **her** is it? Is it that hot red head you were talking about last time you were in here?"

Logan realized who he was talking about and answered with a small chuckle and a head shake "No, I knew the second day there that she was in love with someone else." Marty was confused by his friend's answer and quickly asked "I thought you said that you could feel that she was attracted to you?" Logan downed another shot and replied "She was, I mean look at me who wouldn't, but there's a difference between lust and love. Even I know that, and besides I'm not the type of guy who would try to make a move on another man's girl. Even if that guy was a one-eyed, goody two-shoes all the time." Logan gave a sour look as he remembered the X-Man known as Cyclops a.k.a. Scott Summers.

"So if it ain't her, then who you going back for?" Broken from his train of thought on Cyclops Logan asked "Well remember the hitchhiker that I was telling you about before?"

Marty thought about it for a moment and then said with a tone of realization "Ah yes , the poor young lady who was thrown out on the streets by her parents just because of what she is, is that the one?" Logan's face turned into a slight frown at the thought of her story, but he refocused on Marty when he spoke again. "Yeah, her."

While he answers his friend he starts think about all that happened on Ellis Island until his train of thought is once again broken by Marty's voice asking "What was her name again?" Logan quickly and easily answers "Marie." Marty noted the smile on Logan's face when he said her name and answer with a smile of his own. "Well she must be a strong one to not be intimidated by the big, bad Wolverine." Without even noticing that he has a smile on his face Logan thinks on their first encounter and answers "Hehe yeah, here was this little seventeen year old southern brunette who wasn't afraid to hitchhike with a complete stranger that she met in a bar that she wasn't supposed to be in." Logan drinks another shot of rum before going on.

"Can you believe that she was actually afraid that because of her powers that she would hurt me? That was the first time anyone other than you were afraid for me and not of me." Marty lets out a hearty chuckle at the memory of the first time he met the Wolverine. "I remember the first time you came in here. You were tired, low on money, and may I say VERY hungry." Logan gave a small chuckle at the memory of Marty complaining and then offering him a chance to pay back all the food he ate by fighting in the cage. "You've been one of the few people that I could truly call my friend, if only because you never hated me for what I am."

Marty trying to liven up the mood comes back with "C'mon, if anything I should hate you for having so much damn hair on your head."As he says this he runs his hand over his balding head and they both burst out in laughter. Logan's voice then turns serious for a moment. "Seriously though, thank you for caring about me when no one else would." Marty mouth then turns into a grin and says "Well apparently I ain't the only one who cares about you anymore and from the sounds of it you care about her quite a bit too." Logan can;t help but smile at his friend's words.

"Yeah, I guess it was because we were both alone and had no-one else to go to. Granted my reason is because I can't remember anything from my past, but I still felt that we had a connection. I guess that's why it hurt when I had to leave her there at the school." Marty saw a pained look in Logan's eyes as he recalled the day he left. "When I told her that I got a lead on some possible answers about my past and that I would probably be gone for a long while, she looked at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes and told me that she didn't want me to go."

Logan closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before going on.

"I could tell that she was scared to be left in a place with nobody she knew, but I needed to find out more about my past before I could come back and stay. So I gave her my the only piece of my past that I had, my dog tags, and promised her that I would come back for them as soon as I found anything about my past." Marty trying to change the subject asked Logan"And did you?"

Logan gave out a tired sigh and answered. "Nothing but more nightmares." Marty looked at the clock and saw that it was late and suggested to Logan "It's late so why don't you just go ahead and hit the couch."

Logan grinned and said "You mean that old, dirty, smelly green couch?" Marty pointed at him with a fake angry face and answered back playfully "Hey, you better watch it or I'm gonna have to charge you a hefty price for the stay." Logan held his hands up in mock surrender and chuckled. "Alright alright, just make sure you wake me up at dawn 'cause I don't want to be late." Marty dropped the act and chuckled "Of course, I wouldn't want the wrath of a petite southern girl on my head." Logan couldn't help but laugh at Marty's description of Marie. "No you wouldn't. Alright g'night Marty." "Alright, see you in the morning, old friend."

As Marty walks to his room the familiar words "old friend" stay in Logan's head. He shakes off the feeling and tries to get to sleep hoping that he doesn't have another nightmare.

_Logan finds himself in a tank full of liquid that feels like water but doesn't smell like it. He feels strangely at peace but also feels a sharp pain in his bones. As he tries to remember where he is he starts to hear voices. The first voice sounds familiar, the rest are unknown._

"_Come on old friend, come back."_

"_Heart rate rising."_

"_Adamantium reservoir is depleted."_

"_No rejection. Procedure completed." As this is going on he struggles to regain consciousness, but to no avail._

"_We did it" Says the familiar voice and then another voice also says "We did it."_

_Logan can feel himself very slowly coming into consciousness until another male voice asks "We taking him to the island?"_

"_The island? No. Bonding works, we'll use his DNA for the eleven." After a couple seconds of silence the familiar voice says "Erase his memories."_

_For some reason this enrages Logan and then he sees flashes of a woman he thinks he remembers but they disappear as fast as they appear. Suddenly he feels himself burst out of the tank with an animalistic roar._ _"Grrrrraaaah!"_

Logan yells as he wakes up from the nightmare that he's been having the past few weeks since he's been to Alkali Lake. Panting heavily he looks at the clock in corner of the room on a table which read 4:45 a.m. At that moment Marty ran in with a baseball bat in his hand looking ready to beat the hell out of whoever caused his friend to yell. "Logan you ok?" As Logan rubs a hand over his face he answers "Yeah Marty, sorry about that, just one of my nightmares. I had hoped that they wouldn't get this bad this close to going back to the school."

Relief washed over Marty which soon became concern as he sat next to Logan on the couch. "It seems to me that spending all this time obsessing over your past has messed with your head a bit. Maybe going back to the school will help your stressed mind." As Logan slowly nods his head Marty looks at the clock and decides that they should just stay awake seeing as it was almost dawn. "Well at least now I won't have to wake you up. I'm gonna go make some coffee and maybe some eggs. You gonna want some?" Logan slowly gets up and says "Yeah I'll be there in a sec I'm just gonna hit the john and put some water on my face, alright?" As Marty looks over his friend still concerned, but knowing when not to push the situation any further just says "Sure"

After a nice, filling breakfast Marty and Logan are outside as Logan gets everything ready on his, or should he say Scott' motorcycle, but then a thought comes to Logan's mind. "Hey Marty, did you get those things that I asked you to get for me a couple days ago?" Marty gave Logan a puzzled face until he quickly realized what he was talking about and said "Sorry, totally slipped my mind, be right back." Logan shook his head in amusement at his friend's forgetful mind as he checks a medium sized gift bag and smiles at what's inside. After a couple of minutes Marty came back with a large box and hands it over to Logan. As he inspects the contents of what's inside he tells Marty "Thanks Marty, you are a lifesaver, everything here is perfect."

Marty just smiled and said "No problem at all. Well, I had a little trouble getting that last item, but only because it took a while to make and get it delivered." Logan nodded and secured the box and bag to the back of the bike and got on. "Well Marty, you probably won't see me for a while, but I promise to come back and I'll try to call you, alright?" Marty shook his head in amusement and said "Don't worry about it, but if you do come back, try to bring that little southern fireball so I can meet her." Logan just laughed, started his bike and rode off with only one thought in his mind now. _Don't worry Marie, I'll be there soon._

**AN- Ok I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic Adamantium Kiss, and whew what a long chapter it was. Now I can't promise that every chapter will be that long so, sorry in advance. Also, I will update the story every two weeks due to all the stuff that is going on in my life right now, so again sorry about that, but I will try to post the next chapter early. Now onto some of the conditions of this story.**

**1. Marie/Rogue will indeed be 19 in this fic. The reasons for this will be explained further in the next chapter as we go into her introduction into this story.**

**2.I am a heterosexual male and I love smut, so there will be some Rogan smut in later chapters, hence the M rating. That does not mean that there will not be fluff, because I love that too, and there will be a lot of it. This also means that characters like Logan will appear OoC, but this will be only be when he's around Rogue. So don't worry there will be time for the Wolverine to come out and play.**

**, everything is canon from X-Men:Origins and the first X-Men movie. Don't worry I already have a plan for bridging the two for those of you who are skeptical.**

**Remember to review if you can 'cause it would seriously boost my ego :) Thanks again, **

**Steele Xeno**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adamantium Kiss**

**I don't own anything. X-Men Films and characters are owned by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Comics **

**Author's Notes at the end to explain some things. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Southern New York, X-Mansion.

Thursday, December 20th 2007 -

Marie D'Ancanto or Rogue as she likes the world to call her is awoken by the sounds of birds sing outside of her window. As she slowly opens her eyes, she sits up, lets out a slight yawn and stretches her back. She then makes her way to her en suite bathroom (One of the few perks of being an X-Men), taking quick notice of the clock on her dresser which read 1:00 p.m. She smiled and said "I love not being a student anymore".

After taking a hot shower Marie decides to get dressed in her usual attire of a black t-shirt and blue jeans. As she blow dries her hair in front of her mirror she looks at the strand of white hair that protrudes down her face and thinks about events that have happened in the past couple of years. Even now she can still vividly remember everything that happened all those years ago, especially the day that Logan left.

~Flashback~

_Rogue was talking to Bobby and Kitty about things they like to do for fun when she saw Logan standing there in the doorway. She gave him a smile and ran over to him, but slowed halfway when he gave a sad smile back which made her confused until she saw that he had a bag over his shoulder. As she walked towards him she felt a familiar sense of abandonment that she felt only once before when her parents had rejected and thrown her out. They stood there in silence until she said the only thing that came to her mind"You running again?"._

_Logan started to explain to her that he found a lead on his past but she didn't pay much attention until he said that he would have to leave for a long time. Even though she knew from the memories she had received from him that this was important , the words just came out of her mouth "I don't want you to go". Logan looked at her and quickly avoided her gaze and she felt that maybe she said something she shouldn't have. When he looked back and spoke to her his voice had the slightest hint of regret when he said "Look kid, I'm sorry to leave you here like this..." She noticed him struggle with his words until she saw his hand go to his neck, yank something off and hand it to her. Marie felt something metal in her hand and when she looked at what it was she felt tears start to sting her eyes._

_She looked up at him in confusion and he just said "Keep'em safe for me, I'll be back for them." Marie was about to say something but resisted the urge as she didn't want to make this any harder than it already was. He gave her one last look before leaving and when she heard the fading sound of a motorcycle leaving she ran to her room and started to cry on her bed until she fell asleep. When she woke up later that night she wasn't feeling any better until she noticed the dog-tags in her hand and slowly smiled as she put them on around her neck._

~Flashback End~

In the months that passed after Logan left she started having nightmares from the integrated minds of both Logan and Erik Lehnsherr or as she found out through his memories that his name was Maxwell Eisenhardt. The worst ones came from Magneto's memories of the second World War and the torment he went through and saw simply for being different. Logan's weren't any better but at least there weren't too many of them since he barely had any memories from before about 17 years ago.

At first she could admit that she was a little angry with Logan for leaving her, but she soon came to accept why he left. He knew that Professor Xavier and the rest of the X-Men could help her, and he was right, they had helped her to control her powers. Perhaps it was Max's mature mind or the pain of not knowing about your past that helped her understand his and Magneto's reasons. Even though she didn't agree with hi methods she knew all too well the pain of rejection could lead to a lashing out against non-mutants. With Logan, she always felt a deep sympathy for him because she knew he would also have nightmares, but unlike her he is unable to suppress them even a little.

Sometimes he would call to check on her which made her feel special and every time he did she would cheer up and her problems seemed to go away. It's been months now and she couldn't help but feel forgotten and even though she knew that wasn't true she still felt like it.

Rogue was pulled from her thoughts by a noise that came from her stomach that made her get up and make her way to the kitchen. As she walked though the hallways that were now eerily quiet, except for the occasional student who stayed behind, all it did was remind her that everyone of her friends had gone home for the holidays. Her ex-boyfriend Bobby had taken his girlfriend Jubilee back to Long Island to meet his parents. He had invited Marie to go with them because even though they didn't date anymore they were still the closest of friends. She however, decided to respectfully decline as she didn't want to feel like a third wheel and impose on their time together.

Peter also decided to go back home and he took his new girlfriend Kitty Pride who was more than happy to learn more about where he comes from. Marie was happy that those two finally said how they felt about each other because they would both speak to her in private about the other. Even though she felt it would be better to let them both work it out she couldn't resist the urge to give them a push in the right direction.

Marie made it to the kitchen, and made herself a turkey sandwich then sat down to eat. While eating her mind went those four individuals, the only four people her age that she could call friends and even though she felt happy for them, she still felt alone. Wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the sun slowly beginning to shine in the window which made something reflect light to her eyes. When she looked down to see what was the cause her mouth slowly formed a smile as she saw the only thing that could always bring her out of her sad moods, Logan's dog-tags. Marie now feeling better and noticing that she had nothing else better to do she decided to hit the Danger Room for a quick session.

Meanwhile in the teacher's sleeping quarters of the mansion the psychic mutant known as Dr. Jean Grey is quietly meditating in the center of her room. After a couple of minutes she smiles as she is politely interrupted by the familiar voice of Charles Xavier in her head. _"Jean I'm sorry to interrupt your morning meditation, but could you come to my office please? I've already contacted Scott and Ororo." _As Jean opens her eyes she telepathically replies. "_It's no problem Professor, I'll be right there as soon as I get dressed." _The Professor simply answered "_Very well" _and cut off the link.

Ten minutes later as she walks into Professor Xavier' office she is greeted by the sight of her boyfriend Scott Summers and her best friend Ororo Munroe. Charles nods at Jean in acknowledgment before starting "Good, now that you are all here I have some important news. I have just gotten off the phone with Logan and he tells me that he will be coming back to stay at the mansion tomorrow." He looked upon the three to see their reactions to the news. Scott' body shifted slightly, Jean just looked at Scott with worrying eyes, and Ororo stood there contemplating his words.

Everyone of his former students were silent until Ororo finally broke the silence. "That's wonderful Professor. I know that Rogue will be very excited to hear the news." Jean was the next to speak "Yes, because even though she speaks more than before since being able to control her powers, she still seems to hide more than a 19 year old girl should." Charles had conflicting thoughts going through his head before shaking his head and saying "No, Logan has asked that we not say anything to Rogue as he would like this to be a surprise. I think it best to respect his wishes, besides a little lie never hurt anyone."

He smiled as he said the last part, and quickly turned his attention to Scott Summers who had been quiet the entire time "Scott, what are your thoughts on this matter. You know that I value your opinion and will certainly decline Logan's offer to stay here if that is what you wish." Both Jean and Ororo looked at the Professor with flabbergasted looks, but he just kept smiling and they knew to trust him. Scott looked at Jean for any sign of doubt as he disliked the idea of Logan being here especially since he all but kissed her the last time, and if she didn't want him here he would completely agree with her.

When he found no such look in her eyes and mentally received a plea of "_Please Scott, we both know this is what Rogue needs to open up some more" _he just scoffed and answered while he left the room with a bitter yet hurt tone in his voice. "Whatever, so long as he brings back my bike in one piece, I **just **might not have to hurt him." Jean tried to go after him because she knew that this wasn't about some stupid motorcycle that he has long since forgotten,but as she made her way to leave the Professor called out to her. "Jean let him go. He needs to remember that this is bigger than his feelings towards Logan." She nodded, walked out of the office and made her way to the medical wing of the mansion.

Charles now spoke to the last of his former students who was still in the room. "Ororo I have a favor to ask of you" She smiled and answered "Sure Professor, what do you need?" "Do you think you could keep Rogue busy tomorrow while I speak with Logan when he arrives?" Ororo thought about it for a second and said "Yeah I could have her help me put up some of the holiday decorations." "Excellent, now if you'll excuse me I need to make an important call." "Of course Professor" and as Ororo made her way out Charles couldn't help but wonder what the next couple of weeks would bring.

Back with Rogue who's at the control room and thinks that a nice round with the sentinels might help her mood, sets it to the second to highest level. She liked to fight the Sentinels because they were enemies of the X-Men when they were a little younger than she was. As she walks into the Danger Room she takes a deep breath and says "Program start". The room's lights suddenly dim and three sets of glowing yellow eyes appear at a distance. As the eyes slowly come towards Rogue they reveal three 12 feet tall Sentinels all saying _**Eliminate Mutant Threat**_.

She flies up behind one,and tries grabs its head, but as she does another shoots its energy blasts at her back and she goes crashing into the ground. The third one comes towards her and grabs her by the neck throwing her towards the wall where her body makes a sickening thud. The first sentinel comes over to her motionless body with the intent of finishing her off but as it raises its foot over her and comes down Rogue's eyes open up and she raises her arms up and grabs hold of its foot. With all her might, Rogue pushes up and the sentinel is sent flying towards the other Sentinel where the impact of its head against the other crushes them both almost instantly.

Slowly coming out of her daze she tries to silently run towards the last one but before she can get to it, using its mutant sensors, it senses her and launches a series of energy blasts from its eyes, and hands. Rogue weaves through the blasts, when she remembered that if hit with enough force, the energy cell in its chest would explode. So quickly flying up to about 40 feet, she comes down at the Sentinel and punches it in the chest with everything she's got. A second later the Sentinel explodes and the shock wave sends her hurdling towards the wall. Weakened by the battle she barely had enough energy to slow herself down and almost got crushed into the wall.

As she laid there for a couple of minutes trying to regain her strength she couldn't help but smile at her love of fighting. Maybe it was Logan's personality coming through, but whatever it was she welcomed it because she loved that she was now a girl people knew not to mess with. It also helped her separate her two mindsets, Marie who she was when she was alone and Rogue who she became when she had to fight or speak to anyone in the outside world. When she began to feel that her energy was coming back she slowly got up and did some stretches before heading out of the Danger Room.

Feeling tired she decides to skip dinner and just take another shower before getting to sleep early. As she changes into her light blue nightgown and gets into bed she can't help but think

"_I hope tomorrow will be more exiting than today was" _

**Whew another lengthy chapter. **

**Ok before I go on I want to give a shout-out to all the people who reviewed my first chapter. So to notashamedtobesoilyfan, Nikki-4, Ren-stranger, phennie, and xmngrl thank you so much for your nice reviews. Also to all of you who put me on your alert list thank you.**

**Now to address a couple of things. Yes, Rogue does have control over her powers and has SOME powers such as flight and super strength(Not Superman strong but still strong). The limits of her powers and the explanation as well as the whole Bobby thing will be in the next chapter as I just wanted to show her thoughts of these events. The fight with the Sentinels is my first attempt at an action sequence, so if it seems off, sorry. Ok, I guess that's all I have to say, so next chapter get ready for the reunion of Logan and Rogue.**

**Review If You Can And Thanks Again**

**Steele Xeno**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adamantium Kiss**

**I don't own anything. X-Men Films and characters are owned by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Comics **

**Ok I know this is super late and even though I may not be your most favorite author, I still feel the need to apologize. As usual there will be Author's Notes at the end to explain why and some other things, but until then, enjoy this extra long chapter.**

Chapter 3

X-Mansion.

Friday, December 21st 2007 -

Marie feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep wakes up and glances at her clock through still sleepy eyes to see that it is 9:30 a.m. Getting up she went to her window and noticed that it still wasn't snowing, not even a little. It hasn't snowed at all this season and he always loved when it snowed After going through what she did yesterday, minus the nostalgia, she makes her way to the kitchen for some breakfast. On her way there she runs into Ororo Munroe, better known as the X-Man Storm in the hallway.

"Good morning Rogue." "Oh, mornin' Miss Monroe." "You're up early today." Marie feeling a little embarrassed by the comment just replied "Hehe yeah, I kinda got tired yesterday from having a session in the Danger Room and went to sleep early." Ororo couldn't help but smile at Marie who was slightly blushing from embarrassment and shook her head "It's ok Rogue your not a student anymore, you don't have to get up early everyday and how many times do I have to tell you, now that you're an official member of the team you can call me Ororo." "I'll try to remember that Mis-Ororo." Rogue always felt weird calling her fellow X-Men by their first names.

Ororo remembering what the Professor said, asked her "Rogue do yo think that when you're done with your breakfast, you could help me put up some of the holiday decorations around the Mansion?" "Ok...Ororo, _still feels weird_, which room are we starting in?" Ororo thought about it for awhile before answering "Well I was thinking of starting in the hallways and finishing up in the media room, what do you think?" Marie seemingly agreeing with her replies "Sounds like a plan, I'll meet up with you later then, bye."

After eating breakfast Rogue made her way to the students' bedroom hallway to help Ororo with the decorations. "Ready to get started Rogue?" "Ready as I'll ever be" An hour after they started they were working their way through the other side of the mansion when Ororo started to ask Marie some questions. "You know Rogue, we don't really talk anymore and I was wondering if everything is okay with you lately." Rogue got caught a little off guard by the question but answered as honestly as she could "Yeah everything is fine, why do you ask?" "Just wondering if you were feeling down due to almost everyone going home for the holidays." Marie knew who she was talking about and said "If this is about Bobby, I feel fine and happy that he found someone."

Ororo feeling a that maybe she overstepped her bounds tried to explain herself. "Sorry if I went too far but maybe it's time you found someone too." Marie's mind quickly went to the only person she ever had a real crush on and didn't realize that she a smile on her face that very slightly turned sad as another thought popped in her head. During the past few years she came to grips with the reality that it could never happen between her and Logan. The main reason was that it was no secret that he had feelings towards for Dr. Grey even though she always said that she didn't return his feelings. The second reason was that Marie never thought of herself as pretty or special especially when compared to the beautiful Jean Grey or the gorgeous Ororo Munroe, she was just Marie D'Ancanto.

The only person who ever made her feel special was the one person she knew she could never have, but that didn't mean she still never hoped. The problem was that every time she thought about it and knew it wasn't possible made her heart break. The fact that he wasn't here didn't help either because there are days that she just wants someone to hold her like her mother used to and truthfully he was the only one that she wanted to do it. Suddenly feeling like a familiar presence watching her she turned and looked to the doorway but saw nothing. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts by the voice of Ororo. "Rogue are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ororo, I just thought I heard someone" Ororo a little concerned looked at her own watch which read 11:55 and thought that maybe this was the perfect time to stop for a while and told Rogue "Well we're almost done here, so we can take a break and get some lunch." Still staring at the door way Rogue answered "Ok that sounds great. What do you want to eat?" Getting an idea Ororo suggested "How about we go out to eat?" Now looking at her, Marie asked a little surprised "Really?" "Sure, I know a great place that has, in my opinion, the BEST burgers in the world." Rogue could only answer "That sounds great." and as she said this her stomach also seemed to agree by making a rather loud growl which made become as red as a tomato. Ororo couldn't help but grin and say "Well by the sounds of it we better hurry." Now feeling like a complete fool in front of her fellow teammate, Marie could only shake her head in agreement and they made their way to the garage.

Half An Hour Earlier**-**

Now around 11:30 a.m. Logan has arrived at the front gates of the school. As he rode up the driveway he remembered that Charles had asked to meet with him before he went to see Rogue.

Quietly going through the mansion he made his way to the Professor's office but before he got there he saw something that peaked his interest. He smiled as he saw Marie with the mutant who he only came to know as Storm put up some decorations. The first thing he noticed was that she has grown up into a beautiful young woman that would make any man very happy. She was talking to her about something he couldn't hear but saw her smile so it must have been funny or something. He saw that her smile had the tiniest bit of sadness to it, that would go unnoticed by the untrained eye and couldn't help but feel that he was the cause of it. Seeing that she was about to look his way he quickly move out of sight and made his way to Xavier's Office. When he reached the door he heard a voice call out to him from inside the room "Logan come in."

As he walked in he his only thought was _"Damn mind readers"_, which was answered by a familiar voice. "Hey, I think some people might take offense to that." The mock hurt tone of voice that belonged to none other than Jean Grey, who he gave a smile to which soon faded as his eyes went to the form of one Scott Summers who stood there in silence glaring at him. Another voice welcomed him "Ah Logan, so good to have you back with us." Tearing his attention away from Scott, Logan replied "Uh yeah, feels good to be back. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about before meeting Rogue?" Logan never called Marie by her name for two reasons, the first being because she didn't like anyone to call her that except him and for that matter he didn't like anyone other than him calling her that either. The second reason he had was that he had a hardass reputation to maintain and he couldn't go around showing that he had a soft side, because the only person he ever show that side was Marie.

The Professor pulled him from his thoughts by explaining what he wanted to talk about "Well the first thing that I wanted to talk to you about is your new role as Teacher and member of the X-Men team." Logan didn't remember agreeing to that and quickly spoke out "Whoa, hold on now professor, I didn't remember saying that I would be a part of your little X-nerds." Scott hearing what Logan called the team was starting to get really pissed off at him and Jean was trying to calm him down. "Logan, we have allowed you to return with no guarantee that you will not run again, so we have decided that the only way to be sure of that is for you to teach classes next semester and join the team." Now it was Logan's turn to get pissed "No guarantee? Well I'll tell you this, I promised Ma-Rogue that when I came back that it was for good." "That aside we cannot just have you stay here for free, oh and speaking of Rogue you'll be glad to know that SHE has joined the so-called X-nerds."

Logan knew that the professor was right and had no choice but to accept the offer. "Fine I'll do it. _Sigh, well if Marie can tolerate these losers than I can. I wonder what else has been going on with her?_" "Quite a bit Logan but I'll let her explain it to you when she gets back from lunch with storm." "Did I ever tell you how much I hate you mind readers?" Charles only smiled and said "You never stop telling us, now Jean and Scott can show you to your room and you can get yourself settled." "Right, well I guess I'll see you later Chuck." "I'll be waiting Logan." With that Logan, Scott, and Jean made their way to the teachers' sleeping quarters in awkward silence until Jean decided to put an end to it. "So Logan, how have you been these past few years?" Scott sent Jean a glare who ignored it but was seen by Logan. "Not too bad, didn't find much about my past, just some more nightmares." "Well if you ever want to talk or need some help suppressing some of them just let me or the Professor know ok?" "Sure Jean."

Scott remained silent as they walked up to Logan's door. "Ok Logan, this is your room. It has an en-suite bathroom so you'll have privacy and I think you can find your way to the kitchen if you're hungry." Logan felt a little awkward with what he was going to ask next but decided to swallow his pride and ask "Um, where's Rogue's room?" Scott raised a curious eyebrow and bitterly asked "Why do you need to know where a nineteen year old's room is at?" Now Logan was angry, how dare he think that he was going to do something immoral or perverted. Logan was going to say something but was beat to by Jean's voice. "Scott!" She chastised him because she already why and also knew that it was very hard for a man like Logan to ask for help. She smiled as she pointed to a room a couple of doors down and said "Over there Logan." Logan now focusing on Jean relied "Thanks Jean." and thought "_Hopefully Marie will be surprised to see me._" To which he heard "_Don't worry, she will be._" "_Damn, is there no mental privacy in this place?" _Jean was now feeling a little bit embarrassed about going into his head and apologized out loud "Sorry Logan. Now, we'll leave you to get settled, so if you need me I'll be in the medical wing, ok?" "Sure Jean."

With that, Jean and Scott left him and made their way down the hall, and as they were walking Jean needed to know something. "Scott what is your problem today?" Scott quickly answered "You know what my problem is." Jean now coming to the conclusion that Scott was still jealous of Logan after all these years got angry and quietly yelled at him. "Scott, after all we've been through these past few years do you still not trust me to be faithful to us?" Scott, now feeling that all too familiar sense of knowing he did something wrong quickly tried to remedy the situation. "It's not you that I don't trust." "Oh grow up Scott, I already told Logan that I love you and he accepted it like a mature adult, so why can't you accept that he going to be here to stay?" Still a little bit angry at Logan, Scott answered "I can accept that he's here but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." Jean had a look of disbelief at Scott' childlike behavior but told him sternly. "Well that better not affect your duty as an X-Man because like it or not he's also part of the team now." The thought not helping any Scott just shrugged his shoulders and said the first thing that came into his mind "Whatever." Jean sighed and said "Look, I have to get to medical, but when I get back you better sort this whole jealously thing out, ok?" Scott laughed a little, "Me, jealous of him?" but stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Scott..." "Fine." Jean gave him a kiss and made her way down the hall to leave Scott to his thoughts.

Back with Logan who had entered the spacious room and just stood there thinking that maybe being an X-Nerd wasn't so bad after all before beginning to unpack his things which didn't take up much space. He came to the big box that Marty had given him and put it in the back of the closet where hopefully nobody would find it. The last thing that he unpacked but didn't put away was the medium sized gift bag which was for Marie and he smiled as he looked at the contents inside hoping that she would like it. Grabbing the bag he left his room and went to wait in Rogue's room to wait and surprise her. As he opened her door he stood in the doorway for a while to take in all the details of her room. It had dark green walls, a lighter shade green were the sheets on her queen sized bed, and all the furniture were a dark mahogany color similar to the ones in his room. As he walked in a small crystal vase on her dresser caught his eye because there was a bouquet of white roses in it. He never knew that they were her favorite flowers but now that he thought about it they suited her nature very well. As he sat on her bed he knew that it was only a matter of time before Marie would walk through that door and he didn't knew how she or for that matter he would feel about their reunion.

Marie and Ororo returned around 1 p.m. Because after lunch they decided to do a little shopping and Marie bought some new clothes and a new winter jacket since it was starting to finally feel like winter outside. After saying thank you to Miss Monroe, _old habit die hard I guess, _she made her way to her room feeling a little tired. As she opens her door she is greeted by a voice and an image that she would never have thought in a million years to be there. "Hey kid, how ya been?" That was the only thing Logan could think of saying as his mind went though a mixture of emotions when he saw her figure standing there in the doorway. Marie didn't move, she didn't want to move for fear that he would disappear if this was a hallucination. Seeing her just standing there not moving made him feel that maybe he made a mistake in coming but he was then surprised by her running towards him yelling "Logan!" Before Marie knew what was happening she found herself running into his arms hoping that when she got to him he wouldn't disappear.

Logan too was holding onto his Marie as if she was going to vanish if he let go. He was also enjoying the warmth of her body and wonderful scent of white roses from her hair. Eyes still closed, Marie just wanted to stay like this forever but was brought back to reality by a slight cough and pulled back red from embarrassment. "What are you doin' here?" _Wow, I hope that didn't sound as stupid as I think it did. _As he let her go, Logan returned to his usual demeanor and replied "What, you not happy to see me?" Now feeling a little stupid for asking she blurted out "What, of course I am I uh I just didn't expect to see you here." "Why not, I did promise I'd come back to you didn't I?" Marie felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of his reason for coming back because no had ever made her feel so important, especially Logan of all people who she knew never liked to stay in one place for too long. "You came back for me?"

Logan felt a little hurt at the fact that Marie didn't believe him because she was one of the only people in the world that he would never lie to about something like this about, but then again he never gave her a reason to believe him and he made a promise to himself that he would try his hardest to prove himself. That would have to wait until later, so to change the mood a bit he decided to tease her a little bit. "Well if you don't believe me I guess I can' give you your present." "Present?" A medium sized bag that Logan pulled from behind his back caught her eye and as she went to grab it Logan moved it quickly away from her. "No, I feel too hurt since you think I'm a guy who can't keep his promises to give you this." Marie was getting a little pissed at him because he had his face away from hers which meant that he was laughing at her but she knew how to get to him.

Logan had to admit that he enjoyed torturing her, but as he turned to see her face he saw something else. She had her pouting face on and he swore inside because he knew he was done. _Damn those brown eyes _"Fine, here take it just don't do that again, ok?" "I won't." Logan knew that was a lie but he didn't mind it. As she looked into the bag she let out an "Aww" and Logan knew that she liked it. What she pulled out was a stuffed animal, a cute brown kitten that matched the color of her hair and that had a white streak coming down it's face which also mirrored her hair. "Logan where did you find this?" "Well I was walking down the street of this small town where there was this small mom and pop toy store that I passed by and it caught my eye in the window." "Thank you Logan I'll cherish it forever."

As she went to sit on her bed Logan walked towards the window and looked out as he said "So I hear you joined the X-Nerds, when did that happen?" "About a moth after I graduated Professor Xavier came to me and said that since I learned how to control my powers that I would be a great addition to the team." "When did you learn how to control your powers?" Asked Logan still amazed at how much she has grown. "Well, the Professor and Dr. Grey helped me to block the presences of the people I had already absorbed at first, though I think a little bit of your anger slips through sometimes. Logan couldn't help but smile at the thought of his Marie kicking ass and taking names just like him. _Wait did I just say __**my**__ Marie..._He focused back on her as he tried to shake the words from his mind.

"Then the Professor called a friend of his to help with the physical aspect of my powers. His name is Dr. Hank McCoy, but he's better known as the Beast 'cause of the way he looks, even though he is like one of the nicest people in the whole world. He was also part of the original X-Men along with Jean, Ororo, and Scott." Logan was a little interested in someone called the Beast and wondered if he was any good at fighting. That would have to wait though as he was trying to listen to Marie. "After studying my skin and the way it reacts to my emotions and thoughts he said that if I started to concentrate hard enough that my skin would respond. So I worked hard in the following months and my skin started to relax enough to start some other tests that they wanted to try.

Dr. McCoy wanted to see the extent of my ability to absorb and maintain powers, because they found that I have your ability to heal and even though it's slow it's still faster than any normal person would heal." "How were you able to hang onto my powers?" "Well even though I have control of my skin I can still kill someone if I hold onto them long enough and ironically that's they only way to permanently keep their powers. Dr. McCoy said that only people with very high physical endurance could withstand my touch and since you also have a healing ability is why you weren't out for long." "Yeah the last thing I remember that night on the Statue of Liberty was me holding you and the next thing I knew I woke up in the medical wing feeling fine, a little sore but fine." Marie can still vividly remember those events and how horrified she was at the thought of killing Logan.

Shaking her thoughts she went on "So the Professor said that if I can permanently hang on to powers that I should absorb more useful ones. Luckily he knew someone who could withstand my skin under a controlled environment and had useful abilities." "Who?" "Carol Danvers, otherwise known as Ms. Marvel, was an old friend of the X-Men and said she would be willing to try the theory." "Did it work?" "Yeah" "So what powers did you get?" Marie had to admit to herself that she loved the attention that Logan was giving her and even though she knew that it would never be anything more she loved the way he made her feel so special. "The only powers I got from her are the ability to fly and super strength. Like yours they're not as powerful as the original, but they definitely do come in handy, especially on missions." Logan couldn't help but be proud with her for the amount of maturity that she's found. Which brought him to the question that he dreaded asking, but that had to be asked. So he casually asked "So any boyfriends I should know about?"

Marie felt a little flushed because the question came out of no-where and especially because it came from Logan. So, not seeing any reason to lie, she answered honestly "There was one, but we broke up." Again he saw her face slightly frown not knowing that this time it was for a different reason but he started to get pissed off at whoever did this. _How __**dare **__someone do this to my Marie, they're gonna pay._ Once again he caught himself and thought _There I go again, calling her mine. This has to stop. _Still a little pissed , he calmly asked "Who was it ?" Not knowing what was going on in his mind she asked him "Do you remember Bobby?" Logan went through his mind until the memory of a small teenage blonde haired boy came into vision. _Him? Grrr, that ice-hole is dead... _

Marie was now a little concerned with Logan's sudden silence and knowing how protective he can be, hoped that he wouldn't do anything to Bobby. "Logan?" "Did he hurt you?" Now she heard the concern in his voice and decided to just tell him the truth "No, we just didn't work out, and now we're good friends." Even though it calmed him a bit that they parted on good terms, Logan would still keep an eye on ice-boy. Still lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Marie slowly moving next to him until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his and a head rest on his shoulders. He very slightly flinched, but relaxed when he felt no pull from her skin and remembered the control that she now had. Looking down at her, he felt good having her near him like this, like she was filling a void that has been plaguing him for far too long. Now he was afraid that this feeling was the one thing that he thought that he could never do, love.

Before he went too deep into thinking about it he heard her tired voice ask if he found anything about his past and was about to answer but saw that she was already drifting off to sleep. "C'mon Marie let's get you to bed." Marie still loved the way he said her name because he made it sound special. So he picked her up and laid her on her back but as he went to let go, she was still clinging to his arm and he heard her say "Please don't go" in a sleepy voice. Logan didn't want to go, but he needed some time to think about a few things, so he replied "Don't worry Marie, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay." "Promise?" That was the she said before finally falling asleep and when he handed her the stuffed kitten, she grasped it tightly. As he walked out of her room and closed the door, he took one last look at Marie's sleeping figure thinking that she was the most perfect thing that this world has ever produced.

Walking down to his room, his head was filled with different thoughts. _Why does it feel so right to be around her? Why am I so different when I'm around her? Does she really have that much impact on my character? If I am in...what could I ever have to offer her? Why does it hurt to leave her? _As soon as he got inside his room he closed his door and slid down against it hoping that these feelings weren't real. After a few minutes he was starting to feel exhausted over the events of today and made his way to his bed. Stripping down to his boxers he got into bed and started to think again. Maybe it was the sight of seeing Marie again or something else but Logan made up his mind and decided that he would have a talk with the only person that could help him figure out these new feelings that perhaps aren't so new, Jean. Even though he perhaps didn't know or didn't want it to be true, one thing was for sure, Logan had fallen in love with Marie.

**Ok I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of Adamatium Kiss, now onto my explanation as to why I am so fricking late updating.**

**Author's Notes -**

**The first reason that I'm sooooo late updating is that my great-grandma passed away, she was 96. Now some people have never met their great-grandparents, but I was very privileged to have known her and was very hurt by her passing to write anything. The second reason is that when I was ready to write again my fucking muse left me and it was really hard to get any ideas let alone write anything down as I am sure that most of my author fans will agree happens. The last reason is that work has really picked up which gives me less time to write things down, so I won't be able to update as soon as I would like. For those of you who think that these first few chapters are a bit slow, sorry but I have to get these first few "discovery" chapters out of the way before I can start writing Logan as the bad-ass motherfuckery that is The Wolverine. I guess that's all I have to say for now, please remember to review if you can and until next time thanks again.**

**Steele Xeno**


End file.
